<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rebellious streak by Cassplay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255565">A Rebellious streak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay'>Cassplay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>He/him lesbian greed, Nonbinary Character, Teenage Rebellion, he/him pronouns for greed, nonbinary lesbian, not actually but similar feel, rejecting the black widow role</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I claim Greed for the nonbinary lesbians.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rebellious streak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greed is extremely a He/Him lesbian, lesbophobes DNI.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Greed knew was the terrifying pain of being born. Expelled from his container onto the hard stone floor of Father’s sanctum, he was dripping with fluid and shivering. The second thing he knew was his name.</p><p>“Welcome, Greed the Avaricious.” His father said, silhouetted against the lights behind him. Bastard probably thought it was intimidating if no one could see his face. “I am your Father and Creator, and you serve me.”</p><p>“Sure.” Greed growled under his breath. “I’ve got nothing better to do.”</p><p>“Through you, I shall control the wealth of my growing nation.”</p>
<hr/><p>“That’s hardly fitting attire for a young woman, Greed.” Said his brother, who in public he called Jacob.</p><p>“Shove off, Pride.” Greed said, pulling off the jacket. “I won’t wear it until I get rid of this latest husband Father has assigned me.”</p><p>His brother’s face stiffened.</p><p>“You should know better than to talk like that in that when our ‘mother’ may be in earshot.” Pride said. “Should I let Father know you spent the afternoon at the bar dressed like a man, wooing people who were decidedly not your target?”</p><p>“Whatever you want.” Greed stood up and stretched, his joints cracking. “And I don’t dress like a man, I dress like me.”</p>
<hr/><p>Being remade was like being born again.</p><p>“Since your insolence continues, I have decided Lust and you are to swap roles.” Father said as he was lowered slowly into the cauldron of molten lead. “Greed the Avaricious, my blunt instrument.”</p><p>Lust got a similar treatment. She made a show of not talking to him where Pride could see for a few years. But the looks of annoyance she gave his new form didn’t reach her new eyes.</p><p>The change wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but it was close enough; and he was allowed to wear what he liked now. No more dealing with the men who drooled at the sight of him.</p>
<hr/><p>“A homunculus is just a theory! No one’s actually made one.” The armoured kid said.</p><p>“Aw, man, now I’ve gotta prove it.” He said, taking off his glasses. This always gave him a crick in his neck, but it was worth it knowing the admiring looks the crew would be giving him as his skull slowly rebuilt itself, and the muscle fibres knitted together, as his skin wove around his head.</p><p>If only Martel were able to see it as well, but she was holding the kid.</p><p>Anyway, back to his goal of true immortality.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>